Neckties have been an important fashion accessory for individuals, both men and women, for a number of centuries. In modern times, neckties are often worn to signify business or formal attire, or as part of a uniform.
Often worn by men, the necktie is usually worn over a collared shirt, resting between the collar points.
A variety of knot styles may be used to tie the necktie into a knot, which often results in a pinch or dimple being formed in a longitudinal section of the tie, under the knot.
Knotting the tie is often performed by hand, and is subject to human variation, and as a result, often results in human error. Therefore, the pinch formed under the tie knot can be formed in a sloppy, unprofessional manner, which may detract from the elegance and formality of the necktie.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a necktie accessory that allows an individual to easily and consistently tie a necktie.
It would be further desirable to provide an easy-to-use necktie accessory in order to perfect the pinch/dimple of a necktie in a predictable fashion.